sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Cylpsa Brightdawn
Cylpsa Brightdawn is a blood elf rogue recently initiated in the Thalassian military force known as The Sunguard. Once an upcoming scout within the ranks of the Farstrider, Cylpsa left the organization promptly after Arthas' attack on Silvermoon after sustaining injuries and succumbing to post traumatic stress from the incident. Along with her father and her fellow former rangers, Cylpsa went AWOL without anyone knowing what had become of her. During that time, she was actually quite busy with her own personal training and developing an intricate network of spies and contacts within all aspects of the Quel'thalas Kingdom. Appearance Despite the worn leathers and general unkeptness of her hair, Cylpsa's visage is one that would be more suited for nobility. Emerald eyes are always keenly observing everything around her and her crimson lips are quick to turn up in a quick smirk when in the company of friends. Her skin is flawless and her cheekbones well defined beneath the frayed edges of her bangs and fly away strays. Auburn hair is tied back haphazardly with a simple blue ribbon in a loose pony tail. Cylpsa's form is lithe but toned; like a feline predator. Her limberness and agility is attributed to her unconventional training in hand to hand combat mixed with both urban and wilderness running. She has spent argous hours training herself to walk without sound and will only be heard by the keenest of senses or if she allows it. History Cylpsa Brightdawn was an up and coming figure within the ranks of the Farstriders; with her skills as a scout and ranger impressing all of her superiors. Her father, Korbyn Brightdawn, had been a lifelong member of the organization and found great pride in his daughter's achievements. Placed within his squad, they were some of the first to respond when Arthas marched on the city. Their team did well despite the opposition but Cylpsa was inflicted with a great wound and developed post traumatic stress from the event. Along with her father and his men, they took their leave from the Farstriders much to the dismay of the organization when they needed good men but it was done with an honorable discharge in part to her father's years of devotion to the organization. Many thought the prompt dismissal strange considering the circumstances but any attempts to follow up or persuade the Captain, his daughter and his men back were waylaid when they disappeared without a trace. In truth, the group took a pilgrimage across the lands of Azeroth for the next 6 years; training and learning more about the changing world around them. They decided to use their skills in espionage and scouting to create a information gathering network within Quel'thalas as the political upheveal that ensued with the destruction of half the capital and the eventual pilgrimage to Outlands left a void and destabilized the city. The named themselves ''The Nightrunners ''and placed the Brightdawns as the Leaders of the organization. Current Events For reasons unknown, Cylpsa decided to leave the Nightrunners in the hands of her father while she traveled to Northrend to lend aid to the Sunguard as they battled the Bleeding Eye. Participating in one battle, she was injured quite severly by an exploding abomination and was bed ridden for the final confrontation. She has since returned to Quel'danas to oversee her operations there; with her eye turned keenly towards the happenings regarding the House Sol'naar in the north and their Matriarch, Zettari Sol'naar. Personality Secretive by nature, Cylpsa affords common courtsies to those around her but if someone manages to befriend her; she is light hearted and endearing. Fiercly loyal to those she cares about, she is prone to grudges at the smallest of slights and her forgiveness is something that requires a lot of effort to gain. Cylpsa has also been described as stubborn and determind as both a virtue and a fault. Fighting & Weaponry Due to her smaller stature, Cylpsa tends to use avoidance tactics rather then meeting an enemies blow for blow. Athletic and acrobatic, her style of combat involves a vast array of kicks, throws and grapples to bring her foes down to her level to end the fight quickly. Like most traditional rogues, she dual weilds blades but prefers the shorter sized swords paired with a dagger for versatility. She has also been trained in the use of a chain whip, to give her better distance and versatility when handling multiple foes. Those who have seen her use the weapon and lived to tell about it liken it to a deadly dance when it weilded. Made from adamantite links for their durability and lightness, a large daggered counterweight is fastened at the end to give the weapon a little more bite. Cylpsa has also commissioned the creation of a custom made grappling gun by an unknown goblin source. Resembling a pistol but with a reel instead of a cartridge chamber, the grapple has 100 feet of microfilament high-tensile wire crafted in a customied alloy that allows for a load of 400lbs. The gun can easily be set into reverse and pull that same weight in the given direction. A titan steel "bullet" sits just outside the chamber. When shot, the entire reel extends in less then 3 seconds. When strain is put on the line, the "bullet" extends into a a hook mechanism that helps imbed itself in most non-metal walls and fixtures. When the line is slack, the hooks retract and allow for easy release. Relationships Most of Cylpsa's relationships are kept secretive due to the nature of her work. Her father, Korbyn Brightdawn, is her only known direct bloodline but it has come to light that she has familial relationships with the Ranger-Lord Vylanthas Rha'veran. The two are known to converse with one another and acknowledge each other as cousin's but if one would look at Rha'veran's lineage; the connection would have to be quite far removed as Brightdawn does not show up in his family's history. Category:The Sunguard Category:Pathfinders Category:Characters